otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Attack of the Batman
AM Omniance: May 30th 7:45 p.m. Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Budget Pawn Apartments AM Omniance: Fred: She puts on a very light lipstick color as a loud knock on her door thumps through her apartment. She puts the cap on her lipstick and slides it into her, purse, which she grabs off of the side of the sink and then quickly makes her way to the door, opening it. Stacy: Fifteen minutes. She's wearing Fred's black lipstick. Fred: I'm ready. She smiles a little, walking out into the hallway. Stacy: Well then, we're off. She starts walking down the hall as Fred locks her door. AM Arbi: Feliks: He's standing outside the apartment, leaning back against the wall while he smokes a cigarette. Stacy and Fred seem to catch his attention as they leave through the frontdoor but he doesn't say anything to them. AM Omniance: Fred: She gives a friendly wave as she passes by him in the small hall. AM Arbi: Feliks: He stares at her for a moment before returning his attention back to his cigarette. AM Omniance: Fred: She rolls her eyes. I hope it's slow tonight, maybe Calypso will let me leave early. Stacy: Yeah right, you're dreaming. She shakes her head. Fred: How do we get so much business on work nights? Don't people have jobs? When do they sleep? She sighs a little. AM Arbi: About a minute later the two girls are walking down the sidewalks towards the Flagship nightclub. It's a dark night as always but something feels strange. The people that were just outside, walking around, all seem to be heading inside into the nearby buildings. Not in a panicked rush but just walking normally, they don't seem to notice this yet. AM Omniance: Stacy: You know I think we should still head to the beach at some point, try to get Ricky to go with us, maybe even Odie. Fred: Thought you didn't like Odie? Stacy: Eh... He's a funny guy. But it would be nice to have a day where I can just hang out with friends. I feel like all I do is work and go out on dates. Fred: She looks down, feeling a little the same. Stacy: You feeling better? Fred: Huh? Stacy: You just have that look where you're happy about something. Fred: Look happy? Stacy: Yeah, like something went your way. Fred: She shrugs as they cross the street. AM | Edited 7:23:33 AM Arbi: Soon enough the quiet surroundings becomes noticeable, there aren't anymore people outdoors around them and even the cars have stopped driving down the nearby roads. AM Omniance: Stacy: Where the hell is everyone anyway? Fred: Maybe everyone is just staying home tonight... Stacy: I don't see anyone out and about, maybe the club will close early. Fred: I don't think I've ever seen the streets this empty. She looks around, turning and walking backwards for a moment to look behind her. AM | Edited 7:33:35 AM Arbi: A trash can flies out from the alley behind the girls, spilling the trash all over the sidewalk. A dark figure can be heard growling from behind the tipped over trash can, it sounds almost like a dog but its shape says otherwise. AM Omniance: Fred: ...What the hell? She holds up her arm, taking a more cautious and guarded stance. Stacy: She stops walking and turns to look in the direction Fred's looking in. ...That a dog? AM Arbi: The growls grow louder and more savage as the creature stands more upright. It swings its massive claws, knocking away the large trash can before running at the two girls. AM Omniance: Stacy: Oh shit! She grabs Fred and turns, running. Fred: She stumbles a few times and then turns and runs with Stacy, quickly taking the lead ahead of her before purposely slowing down a little to keep herself between the creature and her friend. Stacy: She yells out. WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!? Fred: Her eyes dart around, looking for someone that could help them. AM Arbi: The large creature runs faster and starts catching up to Stacy as she's the slowest. It looks like a hungry animal and from the size of its claws it could easily tear them apart. AM Omniance: Stacy: She runs as fast as she can without looking back. HELP! HELP! Fred: She grabs Stacy's hand and starts running very fast, pulling Stacy with her, even so Stacy can barely keep pace and nearly stumbles several times in her high heeled boots. AM | Edited 7:47:48 AM Arbi: The anthropomorphic creature pants loudly as he gets closer to them before it jumps towards Stacy, raising his claws to bring them down on her back. AM Omniance: Fred: She pulls Stacy forwards, throwing her ahead, and then turns and punches at the creature as hard as she can. AM Arbi: The creature stumbles backwards before growling loudly and swinging at Fred's arm, ripping part of her shirt and leaving bloody marks before she can move out of the way fast enough. AM Omniance: Fred: She screams and stumbles away. Run Stacy! Stacy: She looks around helplessly as she gets to her feet. She moves to run but stops, looking back at Fred. Fred: Just run! She runs forward quickly and slams another strong punch into the creature as best she can. Despite her increased strength, she still punches like a girl, so her hits aren't nearly as effective as they could be. Stacy: Why the hell are you trying to punch it to death!? She looks around, still trying to find someone to help. AM Arbi: The beast jumps back away from Fred's next attack before its eyes dart towards the fleeing Stacy. While she tries to get away the sound of wings can be heard overheard before a flock of ravens come down onto Stacy, attacking her wildy. AM Omniance: Stacy: She swings her purse a few times, swatting some of them away before falling to the ground and putting her head down, hiding her face. Fred: She turns and looks at Stacy, the back to the creature. She does a short run forwards and punches at it as square as she can, as hard as she can. AM Arbi: The creature steps back before lunging forward and slashing at Fred with its long claws, cutting deep into her arm and stomach and sending her to ground. The deep wounds cause Fred to start to bleed profusely, causing the beast to licks its lips again as it almost seems to smile. AM Omniance: Fred: She doesn't scream this time, merely letting out a quiet wincing gasp as she falls to the floor. Stacy: Ahh... She's trying to keep herself from getting hurt. Fred? I can't see -AH! She tries to bat the birds away. Help! AM | Edited 8:23:56 AM Arbi: The beast walks up towards the vulnerable Fred ready to finish her off, raising its bloody long claws up into the air to bring them down into her but he suddenly stops, hearing something in the distance like an animal would. It looks back at Fred, wanting to finish her off but he growls loudly and backs away from her into the nearby dark alleyway. Just before it walks out of sight Fred can see it change form into what looks like a human male. The ravens around Stacy all seem to stop caring about her and fly away back into the dark sky until they're gone, leaving her scratched up but not anywhere near as badly hurt as Fred. AM Omniance: Fred: She lets out a whimper and slowly gets to her feet. She looks around, confused. Stacy: She waits a moment to say anything. ...Are they gone?! Fred: She looks down at her wounds, they're not bleeding as bad as they were a moment ago but they're not healing either. Stacy: ...Fred? She finally looks up. Fred: She looks at her arm, not saying anything. Stacy: Oh my god Fred!? Fred: I'm ok... It's not as bad as it looks. Stacy: She gets to her feet, looking around real quick before moving over to Fred. There's blood all over your clothes, and all over the floor! She winces, the scraps and scratches from the birds are painful despite being shallow cuts. I'm calling an ambulance. She reaches into her purse and starts digging for her phone. Fred: She blinks a few times, she's lost a lot of blood. I'll be ok... AM Arbi: In the distance they can see people beginning to walk out of the buildings again, they don't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary as they go on with their lives. None of them have gotten close enough to Fred and Stacy yet to notice all the blood. AM Omniance: Fred: She starts to make her way back towards the apartment, stumbling for a moment before catching her balance and walking. Stacy: Yes, we were just attacked on the corner of Fifth and Chloe by animals! My friend's been cut up really bad and she's lost a lot of blood! It was a dog or something, please just hurry! Fred: Her eyes dart around, almost like she's looking for someone as she makes her way back towards her home. Stacy: Fifth Street and Chloe! She puts her hand to her ear so she can hear the operator more clearly. AM Arbi: Feliks: He's standing outside the Budget Apartments building, leaning back against the wall like he was before inside. He just about finishes his cigarette and drops it to the ground as he watches Fred, not looking too surprised even though Fred is cut up and bleeding. AM Omniance: Fred: She narrows her eyes at him as she walks towards him. There's a sound of sirens in the distance. She stops, staring at him for a moment, then keeps moving towards the door to the building. AM Arbi: Feliks: He follows her inside despite her having just stared at him with a not so friendly look. AM Omniance: Fred: As she walks up the hall she calls out, knowing that he's following her. I don't need an ambulance... Not that I think you're going to call one. She starts to make her way up the stairs towards her apartment. AM Arbi: Feliks: His polish accent can be heard again, he sounds uncaring for her. Not my problem. As Fred makes it to her door he reaches his own and goes inside, closing the door behind him. AM Omniance: Fred: She's opening her door for a moment before pausing and then slowly turning and looking at his door. She walks over an knocks on it. AM Arbi: Feliks: His whistling can be heard from inside, it sounds like he went to the bathroom from the slight echo. AM Omniance: Fred: She knocks on his door louder. AM Arbi: Feliks: He stops whistling and speak out loudly. Not my problem. His sink can be heard turning on. AM Omniance: Fred: She lets out a groan and looks back to her apartment, then to his door. She takes a step back and then kicks it in, breaking the lock and sending it flying open. She walks into the apartment. Not my problem that it's not your problem. She moves towards the bathroom. AM Arbi: Feliks: He sitting at the end of the room, by the window, with a chair pointing away from her as she kicks his door in. He's doesn't seem to react as he's lighting a new cigarette while she walks up towards him. AM Omniance: Fred: She narrows her eyes at him, stopping as she sees him just sitting there, she looks a little surprised. ...What's wrong with you? AM | Edited 8:52:12 AM Arbi: Feliks: He looks down at his lighter once he realizes it's not catching flame, he brings it up to his ear and shakes it to listen for the sound of liquid. His accent is deep as usual. I'm not supposed to talk to you. He doesn't turn to look back at her while he's sitting. AM Omniance: Fred: She narrows her eyes, then just walks towards him, opening her mouth a little, with the intention of biting him. AM Arbi: Feliks: He stands up just before she grabs him, not quickly but just in time. It doesn't even look like he tried to dodge her as he walks towards the drawer and grabs another lighter, this one colored blue. He lights up his cigarette and takes it in slowly before he turns to look at her, something else in his hand. We'll talk later, not safe now. He holds out a blood pack. AM Omniance: Fred: She blinks several times, completely confused now. She grabs the pack from him and looks down at it. She raises an eyebrow and looks back to him. After a moment she turns and heads out of his apartment before stopping and looking back in. Sorry about your door... She says it in a confused and awkward tone, then moves to her door and unlocks it, going inside. AM Arbi: After heading back inside her own apartment another red object catches her eye, she sees another blood pack on her table. There's an unmarked card beside it that says "Get Well". AM Omniance: Fred: She looks at it, then down at the one in her hand. After a moment she rips the cap off of the bottom of it and starts to drink from it like it's a juice box or something. She sits on the edge of her bed in completely bafflement at what's happened tonight. AM Omniance: An hour later... AM Omniance: Fred: She's on her cellphone, wearing clean clothing. I said I was fine... Stacy: Her voice is on the line. You just left me there! Fred: I was... Dazed... Confused, I'm sorry... She looks at Marcus as she paces around her small apartment. Are you ok? Stacy: Of course I'm not ok, that scared the shit out of me! Then you just left me there alone! Fred: I'm sorry I was just trying to get home, you didn't look that hurt. Stacy: Jesus Fred, I thought you wandered off and died or something... I don't need all of my friends up and dying on me... Don't scare me like that, ok? Fred: ...Sorry Stacy... What'd the doctors say? Stacy: I'm fine, they didn't scratch up my face, but I'll have to wear long sleeves for a while. What about you, you were cut up really bad. Fred: I cut the thing with my keys when I hit it... Most of the blood wasn't mine... Stacy: I saw a huge cut across your stomach Fred! Fred: If it was that bad I'd be in the hospital right now.. She looks at Marcus again. Stacy: Well I'll be home in about an hour, did you call Calypso? Fred: She called me, and I told her what happened. I lied and said I rode to the hospital with you, so get a note from the doctor for us, alright? Stacy: Yeah yeah, I got that covered. Maybe I can get one that'll give me some sick time for a few days... Anyway, I'm gonna call my mom, she's on my emergency contacts and I think they might've sent her a message, I gotta go. Fred: See you soon... Stacy: Seeya. She hangs up. Fred: She looks over at Marcus and then sits down next to him on her bed, then just falls to the side to lean on him. ...Every time I think I've gotten used to this, something more rattling happens to keep me from getting comfortable... AM Arbi: Marcus: He places his arm around her back, still thinking about the incident since Fred briefly explained it to him already. Can you tell me again what that thing looked like? AM Omniance: Fred: ...It was... Like a... Monster... I don't really know how to describe it... Tall, with long fingers and long sharp claws... Weird ears and nose... Like... A bat or something. She sighs. ...It was really strong, and pretty fast too... AM Arbi: Marcus: He shakes his head, never having heard of a monster like that before. After a moment of thinking he closes his eyes and sighs. I should've been here to protect you... He balls his hand into a fist. If I still lived here I could have stopped him from hurting you. AM Omniance: Fred: It's fine... I'm fine. There was some kind of howl, and the beast ran off... She shrugs a little. It was terrifying, but at the same time... I wasn't as afraid as I should've been... That's probably why I got so hurt... She sighs. ...Also the guy living in your apartment... He gave me a pack of blood... To help me heal maybe... Said it was too dangerous to talk... I'm not sure what... What's going on... AM Arbi: Marcus: ...Who's living in my apartment now? Feliks: His voice can suddenly be heard outside the room, down the hallway. The heavy footsteps accompanying him tell them the landlord is with him. I'm telling you it's maggots. How else would door break like this? AM Omniance: Andrei: Maggots? He coughs. Maggots not break door like this. Squirrels? Maybe... Maybe. But Maggot? I don't think so. I am going to use your security deposit to fix lock. End of discussion. AM | Edited 9:40:15 AM Arbi: A small bug falls out from behind the cracked wood. Feliks: He's too busy to notice it as he turns around to angrily smoke his cigarette, burning almost the whole thing in one inhale. The bug crawls across the ground and falls into a crack in the wooden flooring. Maybe you're right. Another bug crawls out from the broken wood, pieces of it chipping away slightly. But I can't afford risk, Andrei. I'm calling the health inspector. He walks away from him back down the hallway. AM Omniance: Andrei: Alright alright! ...Health inspector... I have my nephew come up and fix door for you... Just don't call inspector... He mumbles something in Russian and starts hobbling down the stairs. He's so large that his steps make the floorboard creak loud enough for everyone to know what he's coming or going. AM | Edited 9:44:11 AM Arbi: Marcus: He feels like the guy outside meant to say termites but he doesn't say anything since they're both obviously foreign. He keeps quiet until Andrei is gone, not wanting him to hear him talking since he thinks he's dead. Was that him?... AM Omniance: Fred: Yeah he has a thick accent, so that had to be him. She sighs. Maybe Odie is right, there's some weird... Broad conspiracy going on... AM Arbi: Marcus: Do you think this has something to do with Thomas? AM Omniance: Fred: Maybe... Maybe there's just more vampires than we realized? Or maybe... I don't know... I wish I just knew what was happening. AM Arbi: Marcus: He nods and pulls Fred a little closer. We need to use your days off to figure out what's happening. AM Omniance: Fred: We should get that cop, Odie, to take us with him to that farm. She sighs a little as she lays her head on Marcus's shoulder. AM Arbi: Marcus: He thinks back to what happened to the men at the Nightclub, who were turned to ash by Wolfe. He's afraid she might do that to Fred and it scares him. He lets out a sigh, knowing he needs to protect her now more than ever.